


Till There Was You

by elizabettablack



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Comic-Con, First Meetings, M/M, Teen Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 04:52:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11097291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizabettablack/pseuds/elizabettablack
Summary: Mycroft tiene un flechazo con alguien que quizás nunca más vuelva a ver en su vida.





	Till There Was You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TsukiLegacy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsukiLegacy/gifts).



> Cualquier similitud con la realidad es pura coincidencia. Sólo tenía ganas de escribir algo rosa (?)  
> Se recomienda escuchar la canción que da título al siguiente oneshoot { https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VeYSUPQVoRI } para una mayor apreciación del mismo.

> _There was love all around_  
>  _But I never heard it singing_  
>  _No, I never heard it at all_  
>  _'Till there was you_
> 
> * * *
> 
>  
> 
> __
> 
> Ya corría el día dos y Mycroft no podía sentirse más feliz de estar viviendo su primera experiencia dentro de una Comic Con.  La cantidad de gente que se atiborraba alrededor del ínfimo cubículo en el cual se encontraba trabajando lo ponía nervioso, pero se obligó a poner su mejor cara para atenderlos. Al fin y al cabo, se trataba de vender y de darle una mano a su inseparable amiga Anthea. Ambos se encontraban intercambiando dinero de mano en mano por el merchandising que vendían sobre las series preferidas de los concurrentes. Mycroft iba de aquí para allá, sintiendo como su garganta comenzaba a doler por el hecho de hablar tanto con desconocidos, cosa que habitualmente no haría, claro está. A pesar de todo, su ánimo parecía renovado. Era tan diferente a donde él vivía. Al fin podía ser libre y expresar su fanatismo sin miedo a que lo juzguen. Tenía puesta una túnica de Slytherin y reía mientras jugaba de aquí para allá con su varita, haciéndola girar distraídamente entre sus dedos mientras charlaba con su amiga y observaba a la multitud caminar a paso lento, observando cada pequeño puesto con interés. Algunos simplemente pasaban de largo, otros se asombraban cuando descubrían la cantidad de objetos bonitos que podían comprar; era algo completamente nuevo para él, por lo que quería aprender absolutamente todo sobre esa experiencia para guardarla en lo más profundo de su corazón.
> 
> Observaba distraído a los transeúntes, cuando alguien llamó su atención. Cabello castaño, lentes de marco negros, traje azul y corbata roja. Era un cosplay inconfundible, al menos para él, que se declaraba un novato pero bien decidido Whovian. Frente a sus ojos estaba el Décimo Doctor, y era increíblemente guapo.
> 
> Le sonrió de lado antes de hablarle. Su intención no era parecer descarado, sino encontrar alguna forma de entablar conversación.
> 
> _\- El Doctor ha venido a buscarme…_
> 
> El aludido abrió los ojos en señal de sorpresa. Mycroft creyó que había sido demasiado directo, por lo cual un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas. Pero, al contrario, el muchacho parecía de lo más animado.
> 
> _\- No puedo creer que me reconozcas…_ -dijo complacido- _Es mi primera vez como Tenth…_
> 
> Ambos se dedicaron enormes sonrisas. Mycroft estaba demasiado nervioso como para seguir hablando y el muchacho parecía no saber cómo continuar la conversación. Por suerte para ambos, Anthea tomó el control de la situación.
> 
> _\- ¿Quieres una foto, Mycroft?_
> 
> _\- ¿Qué? Oh… claro… ¿Puedo?_ –preguntó observando al moreno- _¿Te molestaría?_
> 
> _\- Claro que no, adelante…_
> 
> El pelirrojo entregó su móvil con la cámara activada y se dispuso a abrazar al muchacho. Éste, sonriendo, le entregó su destornillador sónico para que la foto fuera más divertida. Ambos sonrieron hasta que la foto estuvo lista, y luego se saludaron a modo de despedida. Mycroft se quedó observando al muchacho a medida que éste se alejaba, pensativo. De verdad era muy apuesto, y su cosplay estaba bien logrado. Se sintió como un tonto cuando lo vio desaparecer entre toda la gente. No había preguntado siquiera su nombre. Y era claro que no volvería a encontrarlo en medio de semejante multitud.
> 
> Se quedó pensando en él por el resto de la tarde. Anthea se reía cada vez que lo miraba de reojo, puesto que no podía creer que su amigo se hubiese quedado pensando en alguien a quien acababa de conocer. No era típico de él. Mycroft siempre se había comportado reacio a las emociones y al acercamiento con desconocidos. ¿Cómo podía ser que un tonto niño le hubiera provocado semejante shock?
> 
> Por su parte, Mycroft había perdido la esperanza de volver a encontrarlo. No podía dejar de observar a todo el mundo, buscándolo entre rostros desconocidos sin saber siquiera si estaba seguro de reconocerlo. Ya habían pasado varias horas desde el encuentro, y de seguro él había salido del predio por otro lado, imposibilitando el reencuentro. Inclusive se cruzó al puesto sobre Doctor Who que había frente a ellos para preguntar si conocían al cosplayer, sintiéndose un idiota por ser tan poco prudente y quedar como un desesperado frente a gente desconocida. No podía caer más bajo, pero de verdad quería encontrarlo.
> 
> Comenzaba a sentirse desanimado cuando algo lo alertó. Él estaba de vuelta, ahora sin las gafas y con el sobretodo que Tenth solía usar, charlando con los whovians del puesto frente a él. Su corazón comenzó a latir nervioso, sintiendo que debía ir a hablarle. Sin embargo, ¿qué iba a decirle? Quedaría como un desvergonzado si se acercaba de nuevo. No quería causar una mala impresión en él, a pesar de que sabía que era su última oportunidad de acercarse. Anthea lo alentó a acercarse, pero él se negó rotundamente. Prefería perder la chance a quedar como un acosador. Sin embargo, la morena tenía otros planes. Salió corriendo hacia Tenth y lo arrastró hacia donde estaba Mycroft.
> 
> _\- Él es tu fan, y quiere otra fotografía contigo…_
> 
> Mycroft se sonrojó hasta las orejas cuando el muchacho lo miró sorprendido, sin saber que decir. El pelirrojo juntó coraje, buscó su móvil y le pidió otra fotografía, alegando que tenía ropa diferente. Claro, el joven cosplayer aceptó encantado. Tras hacerse una sefie, Mycroft decidió que era el momento. Ahora o nunca.
> 
> _\- ¿Creerías que soy un acosador si te pido tu nombre o tu perfil de Facebook?_
> 
> _\- Sinceramente no uso mucho las redes sociales, pero puedes encontrarme como Greg Lestrade…_
> 
> Mycroft anotó rápidamente el nombre en sus notas, decidiendo que eso había sido una forma sutil de decir _‘Gracias, pero no estoy interesado, te daré un nombre falso para que no creas que te estoy rechazando tan directamente’_. Volvió a despedirse del muchacho y fue con paso rápido hacia el cubículo, sintiendo demasiados nervios. Más tarde lo buscaría en Facebook, aunque sinceramente no esperaba encontrar el perfil del muchacho.
> 
> El resto del día pasó como rayo, y después de ducharse e instalarse en la habitación de su amiga con una deliciosa porción de pizza en su mano, abrió la aplicación y tipeó el nombre del muchacho que había mantenido su mente ocupada durante todo el día en la barra de búsqueda. Apareció inmediatamente, lo cual fue una grata sorpresa para él. Envió la solicitud de amistad, aunque no esperaba respuesta. Sabía que quizás era una situación incómoda para Greg, y que lo más probable es que él sólo intentara ser amigable. Se fue a dormir con la tonta necesidad de chequear el teléfono antes de cerrar los ojos, por si la suerte estaba de su lado.
> 
>  
> 
> Los primeros rayos de sol lo recibieron. Era su tercer y último día de convención, antes de volver a casa. Se desperezó lentamente y luego abrió el móvil para revisar la hora. Y ahí estaba la notificación que hizo su corazón acelerarse. Greg Lestrade había aceptado su solicitud de amistad. Rápidamente abrió el perfil del muchacho, y se asombró al darse cuenta que no le había mentido. Realmente usaba poco las redes, ya que la última publicación era de dos años atrás. Suspiró y decidió que lo mejor sería enviarle un mensaje, intentando ser lo más diplomático posible para que él no se sintiera tan atacado por la invasión a su intimidad.
> 
> _‘Hola, gracias por aceptarme. Espero no haberte parecido un psicópata’_
> 
> Si él había aceptado su solicitud, el tema de parecer un stalker había quedado descartado. Aún así, nunca estaba de más comprobarlo. Envió el mensaje y se olvidó del tema. Ya recibiría la respuesta cuando fuera el momento adecuado. Por su parte, se encargó de aprovechar al máximo su último día, comprando camisetas y posters para llevar a su casa y conversando mucho con Anthea, ya que no sabía cuándo podrían volver a verse en persona, a pesar de estar todo el tiempo conectados vía WhatsApp. Mientras más se acercaba su hora de partir, más se agrandaba el sentimiento de vacío en su pecho. Adoraba esa ciudad, y no quería irse. Todas esas emociones encontradas hicieron que sus pensamientos se desviaran de Greg hacia sus sueños y sentimientos. De verdad deseaba vivir allí, donde nadie pudiera juzgarlo por sus intereses, su forma de vestir o sus gustos. Algún día lo lograría, estaba seguro, pero por el momento sólo le quedaba vivir de ilusiones y quimeras.
> 
> Una vez había cargado sus maletas de recuerdos y despedidas, subió al autobús que lo devolvería a su casa.  Allí, entre su somnolencia y su agotamiento, recordó al moreno y buscó el móvil. Afortunadamente, había una respuesta.
> 
> _‘Hola, gracias a ti por agregarme y por saludar. Es bueno que te reconozcan por lo que te gusta. Gracias por pedirme la fotografía, realmente me sorprendió’_
> 
> Bien, era un paso. Al menos no lo había rechazado por completo. Y eso le daba esperanzas.
> 
> No importaba que vivieran a más de 300 kilómetros de distancia.
> 
> Si había vuelto a encontrarlo dentro de la convención, a pesar de la enorme cantidad de personas que los separaban, era una señal. Una señal de que debía continuar esa conversación.
> 
> No creía en las coincidencias, el mundo raramente era tan perezoso.


End file.
